Mickey Mouse
' Mickey Mouse' (voiced by the late Wayne Allwine and currently Bret Iwan) is a new friend of Winnie the Pooh's. Pooh and his friends first met Mickey along with his friends, Donald Duck and Goofy in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers''. Trivia *Mickey made a cameo in ''Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie''. *Mickey made another cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Mickey made his first guest appearence in Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Voyage. *Mickey guest starred with Donald Duck and Goofy in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion and ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Mickey helped Pooh and his friends along with Ash Ketchum and Pikachu to fight Jafar in the Aladdin segment of Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, ''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of Field of Dreams,'' Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, [[Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt|''Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt]], Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets'', Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who, Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot ]](and its sequels), [[Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child|''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child]], and ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels). *Mickey has appeared on ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Steamboat Willie'' and will appear in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Three Musketeers''. Benny the Beast provides Mickey's voice. *Mickey will meet Littlefoot and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy will made their first appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Treasure Planet. *Mickey will make his first appearance in a Thomas the tank engine Crossover film in Thomas the tank engine's Adventures in Epic Mickey. *Mickey will be guest starring in Emerl's Adventures Of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''Gallery'' '' Clipfunfree.gif|Mickey Mouse as seen in "Fun and Fancy Free" Clipmickeymagician.gif|Sorcerer Mickey Clipspeaker.gif|Mickey as a film director. King Mickey KHREC.png|King Mickey Disney L42.jpg|Mickey as he appears in Cartoons from 1928 - 1938. Mickey-Mouse.jpg|Mickey as he appears in Epic Mickey. Mickey as he appears in his new made-for-TV shorts..jpg|Mickey as he appears in his new made-for-TV shorts. '' Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Mice Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Animals Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Kings Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Male Damsels Category:Swordsmen Category:Boyfriends Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Ohana members